Make a wish
by scuzme
Summary: this story focuses on Trunks. i don't know what rating to put it at, at the momment so i'll make it R it may change though depends


Make a wish  
  
It was the beginning of spring and the fields were alive with the miracles of wildlife. In the middle of a vast field, two young children ran around laughing happily for the joys of life.  
  
One of them was a handsome young boy of four, who had short lavender hair and a pair of the purest of blue eyes heaven had seen in centuries. His charming smile would melt any ones heart.  
  
The other child was a pretty young girl of three. She had black honeydew like eyes that could look deep into your sole and read your thoughts as though they were spoken out loud. She was like a little light in the dark, always there to light your way. Her hair reached her shoulders and was as black as the evening sky.  
  
Together the two ran around playing with out a care in the world. The girl stopped every now and then to smell the flowers growing around them. She picked a daisy and placed it behind her ear. She ran up to her counter part and kissed him on the cheek and ran away to avoid him from tickling her.  
  
He caught up with her and pulled her down on to the soft bed of flowers. Out of breath the girl giggled slightly and sighed. Confused by her sigh the boy sat up and looked in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong princess?" calling her by her pet name he waited for her reply.  
  
"Oh it was nothing I was just thinking of how people believe in fairy tails."  
  
The boy looked at her with confusion written all over his face. He watched her pick a small dandelion from the earth. She gazed at it for a while then sat up with her hands and twirled it around in her fingers.  
  
"Do you?" he watched her continue her actions with the dandelion.  
  
"What?" she asked smiling up at him.  
  
"Believe in fairy tails?" he moved closer to her and laid down on his back, his hands under his head for support. He looked up to see a small white cloud pass by, half covering the sun.  
  
The girl watched him stare at the endless blue then turned back to the small dandelion.  
  
"Some people say that if you make a wish and blow all the seeds off a dandelion, your wish will come true." The girl replied in a half dreamy voice. It made her sound wiser then her true age.  
  
The boy rose up to meet the girl's eyes. Smiling he took the dandelion from her hand and put it at arms length.  
  
"Okay if you would to have any wish in the whole wide world what would it be?"  
  
Thinking hard the girl sat there concentrating until she figured what she wanted.  
  
"I would wish that me and you would marry some day and grow up to live happily ever after, just like the fairy tales. I, your princess and you my prince." The girl smiled up at the boy waiting for his approval.  
  
He smiled back.  
  
"Fine then my princess, make a wish!" he held up the dandelion for her.  
  
"I wish that you and I would live happily ever after." With those last words she blew all the seeds off the bud. They both watched them fly away until they were out of sight.  
  
The boy turned back to the girl by his side and whispered words into her ear.  
  
"Because you got to make that wish," he paused for a minute then continued, backing up slightly, "that makes you it!" he laughed as her face frowned then turned back into its beaming smile once more.  
  
"No fair!" she exclaimed rising to her feet to chase him. "I was it last time."  
  
"Well you're in now, so come and get me!" The two young children chased each other yet again. A slight wind picked up causing the girls flower to blow away from its position behind her ear.  
  
The girl stopped her chase and looked worriedly up to the now darkening sky. A small hand clasped hers as she continued to stare at the clouds.  
  
"There's a storm coming," she whispered. "I'm scared!" The boy held her close to his body and felt the wind picking up a notch. Rain started to fall. In the distance some one was calling out their names.  
  
"Hey our parents have come to take us home, it's gonna be all right now." The said while smiling at the little girl in his arms. She smiled weakly up at him before running towards her mother.  
  
Laughing she turned her head to the boy, "Come on I'll beat you there!" she ran a few more steps before calling his name, "Come on Trunks lets go!"  
  
Trunks started to run but once his feet touched the ground his whole world went out of focus, it was though it were spinning before his eyes.  
  
"Truuu-nksss!" he could hear her still calling his name, it sounded like she was far away. "Truuu-nksss!"  
  
"Don't leave me!" he cried out trying to stop the dizziness taking over him. He reached out his hand and tried to grab hold of her but grabbed air.  
  
"Truuu-nksss!" this time he thought he heard a different voice. He closed his eyes hoping it would stop and all go away. "Truuu-nksss!" He opened his eyes only to find a bright white light, engulf his body.  
  
"Trunks!" Trunks looked up to find his teacher looking down at him. It was then Trunks realised he was on the floor. Blushing from embarrassment he sat back up in his seat.  
  
"Nice of you too join us Trunks." Trunks smiled sheepishly at the teacher while scratching the back of hi head.  
  
"Yeah sorry bout that Sir. I must of dozed off." He fiddled with his pencil waiting for the teacher's response. He looked down the row of students to see his best mate, Goten, trying his best not to laugh.  
  
"Well Mr Briefs try not to let happen again understood?" He lowered his glasses and glared deeply into Trunks' eyes.  
  
"Yes Sir." Trunks' mumbled while lowering him self in his seat, trying his best to hide himself form the world. Luckily for him the bell rang. He stood up and placed his bag over his shoulder and nearly ran out the door.  
  
He felt a hand, gently grab his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to see Goten. The boy was around Trunks' age of eighteen. He had dark black eyes and untamed black hair.  
  
"Hey man what was that all about?" Goten placed his arm around Trunks' neck and walked towards their locker.  
  
"Oh nothing I just got bored and nodded off that's all" Trunks reached for his locker and disposed off his bag and books. Goten looked uncertain at His mate before shrugging his shoulders and made his way towards the lunchroom.  
  
Trunks followed his suit and ran to catch up to him. As he was about to call out for him to wait up, he was knocked over by a strong force. Groaning in slight pain he got up and made an apology to whom ever was in his way.  
  
"Sorry about that." He dusted himself off then extended his hand for the person on the floor to grab. The hand, he found, was small and just fit inside his. Once the person was on their feet he saw that it was a young girl.  
  
Recognising her long waist length black hair and dark eyes, Trunks grinned mischievously at his young female friend.  
  
"Where were you off to in a hurry Pan?" The girl looked up to his face and smiled. She ran her fingers through her hair, placing a few strands of loose hair behind her ear.  
  
"I saw uncle Goten and ran to catch up to him." She pointed behind her and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I just got out of maths and I didn't want to get another lecture of sensei. So I ran"  
  
"Well I'll walk with you to the lunch room if you want. I was going to meet Goten there as well." He started to walk towards the main entrance to the lunchroom. He paused to wait for her to catch up then they both went in line for lunch.  
  
Trunks looked down at his so-called meal. Mashed potatoes that were runny and vegetables that were stale. Even the milk smelt off. Disgusted Trunks threw his lunch away and got out his lunch his mum cooked for him. Even his mums cooking was better then that.  
  
Pan and Trunks took their seats next to Goten. Goten had already eaten his lunch and was waiting for them.  
  
"Took yah time!" he complained as they began eating. He stole one of Pans chips then leaned over to Trunks. "So have you spoken to your sister yet about you know?" he asked looking at Trunks with pleading eyes.  
  
Trunks sighed and put down his meal. He then pointed to the clock that was hanging by the door.  
  
"She said she would meet you down at the oval at three o'clock after school." Goten's face lit up. He had like Bra since primary school. Trunks chuckled at him and rolled his eyes at Pan, Pan laughed too.  
  
"Uncle you make me laugh some times." Goten's face dropped and he glared at her with hurt eyes  
  
"Pan you know that makes me feel old when you call me uncle." Pan just shrugged her shoulders and threw her rubbish into the bin. She spotted Marron and Bra waving at her from the other side of the room. She got up and said good bye to her uncle and best friend and made her way towards their table.  
  
"Hey Trunks!" She called pausing in mid walk. "Since Bra and Goten are "busy" tonight how bout me and you catch a movie?"  
  
She looked over at him waiting for an answer. She pulled her best innocent eyes and puckered her lips. Trunks couldn't resite that look. He laughed; fighting with her was like fighting a losing battle.  
  
"Sure I'll walk with you after school okay?" she smiled and nodded her head yes then turned on her foot and ran towards her other friends.  
  
Trunks laughed at the seventeen-year-old. She acted younger then her age but when she became serious it was like she was older then her own good. That's one of the things Trunks liked about her. She was so mysterious.  
  
She also had a big attitude. One day she'll be as happy as rain, skipping towards classes, visiting all her friends and laughing like she was two again. But then you could have those days where if she woke up on the wrong side of bed she would let you know it.  
  
And boy could she kick ass. Every so often she would spar with Trunks, her dad, his dad or her uncle and grandfather. For a quarter sayian she had already achieved the same fighting potential as her grandfather.  
  
Her grandfather Goku was well known for his strength. Well between family and friends that is. He never did like publicity. So he and the rest of the z warriors kept their strength secret.  
  
Taken out of his thoughts by the lunch bell going, Trunks stretched his arms ready for a long lesson in physics. He could hear Goten still going on about this on about his date this afternoon. Trunks just chuckled to him self.  
  
Saying his goodbyes to Goten, Trunks entered his physics class. As he sat down his teacher handed out some sheets off paper. Looking over the sheet, Trunks let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"This is going to be a long class." He grabbed his pencil and started writing down the tasks the teacher was writing on the board.  
  
"These essays are due next week," finishing a sentence on the board the teacher continued on with her speech, " and are to be no shorter then eight thousand words long."  
  
Every body groaned. Trunks just let his head fall at hit the desk. Unfortunately for him it was harder then he expected.  
  
"Shit!" Trunks, now regretting his previous actions, rubbed his head. " Idiot."  
  
Mumbling he turned back to his essay and started to write down his notes.  
  
"This was going to be a sinch." Trunks thought happily as he quickly scanned his eyes through a textbook his teacher just handed him. Smiling to him self he continued reading.  
  
For the rest of the school day Trunks cruised through his classes with ease. Before he knew it the last bell went. Filled with a rush of energy Trunks bolted for the doors leading outside the school.  
  
Out side he saw Pan waiting for him by the pavement. She was standing there unaware that he was smiling at her. The wind blew slightly causing her hair to float around her face. Trunks stared in awe as he looked at her.  
  
As though she sensed him she turned to smile up at him.  
  
"You ready to go now Trunks?" she beamed taking his hand pulling him along the sidewalk.  
  
Shaking his head out of his thoughts, Trunks nodded his head yeas and followed her across the road to his car. His car wasn't a big flashy car like every guy on canvass wanted. His car was the new Nissin pulsar model. Its paint was silver and it fit five people in it.  
  
Pan jumped into the front seat next to Trunks. Once they were seated and buckled in, Trunks drove off towards the video shop. He smiled as Pan kept pressing the radio buttons looking for a decent song to listen to.  
  
She saw Trunks was looking at her and glared at him.  
  
"You though it's rude to stare." Trunks turned away and blushed.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled  
  
Seeing he was nervous Pan's face soften. She reached down and grabbed his stash of CD's and placed evanescence "fallen" into the CD player. Hard rock music filled the speakers.  
  
"So um what movies do you want to watch?" she looked up at his face observing his features.  
  
"I don't know how about "how to loose a guy in ten days" I heard that's good." Trunks took a quick glance over at Pan then back to the road. She just nodded her head in agreement.  
  
They pulled up at video shop and rented their video. Once back in the car they drove off to Trunks' house. Trunks' house was about ten stories high and the shape of a semi circle. It had creamy yellow walls and a huge garden in the centre of the building.  
  
It was so big because Trunks' family owned the multi billion dollar industry capsule corps. His mother was the president of it. He laughed slightly at Pan expression. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes held amazement. No matter how many times she went there it still amazed her.  
  
Trunks opened the door and lead her in. walking down the long entrance hall, they passed varies of photographs. Some were of pictures of Bulma's inventions but most were of family and friends.  
  
One of Trunks' favourite pictures was the one of him and Pan at the age of four and three. They were playing in a field that day in the beginning of spring. Trunks ran his fingers over the frame pausing to memories all its features. He began walking again when he felt Pan drag him towards the lounge room.  
  
Placing the video in the machine, Pan sat down and watched the beginning credits roll by. Her stomach grumbled. She looked up at Trunks with a sheepish look on her face.  
  
"Guess the beast wants to be feed." She laughed and went to get the popcorn that had finished cooking in the microwave. "Ow crap! HOT!" she yelled as she threw the contents into a huge glass bowl. Kissing her fingers where she burnt them, she handed the bowl to Trunks and snuggled next to him.  
  
The two sat there like that eating the popcorn through out the whole movie. When it came to the end Trunks found that she had fallen asleep on his lap. Not wanting to disturb her he placed her down on the sofa and got up to get a drink.  
  
Going into the kitchen he ran into a face with a scowl on it. Trunks didn't take much notice of it and grabbed a glass.  
  
"What brings you out of your chamber dad?" Trunks said nonchalantly filling the cup with milk.  
  
His Father turned to him and growled.  
  
"Don't mock me boy!" Trunks just rolled his eyes and watched as his father devoured his large snack that was in his hands. Feeling bored Trunks thought it be a good time to work on his essay.  
  
He took one more glance at Pan and made his way up stairs.  
  
"Sweet dreams Pan." He whispered to him self as he continued walking up the staircase. Smiling as he entered his room, he set to work on his essay.  
  
A/n I don't know if I should add more to this chapter or go on to the next, you chose.  
  
Plz review. And check out my other stories.  
  
Thanks  
  
Scuzme 


End file.
